


I’ll Never Let You Go

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comforting Each Other, Crying, Edom Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion, just a lot of emotions okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: He sees him and his legs almost give out.Because that’s Magnus. Magnus ishere.Alec and Magnus reunite when Magnus returns from Edom





	I’ll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is written before 3x09/3x10 so whatever happens in the episodes doesn’t play into this. I’m operating on the theory that Magnus makes a deal with his father in Edom. That being said, enjoy!
> 
> Also! Thanks to [Accal1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a) for being lovely and betaing this! <3

Alec lets himself into his office one handed, his limbs straining as he makes his way inside.

Every part of him feels heavy, like he can barely hold it up. Everything hurts. His feet ache. His legs protest as he strains against the tired muscle in order to move. His broken arm sends jolts of pain up his body any time he moves. But the worst part is the pull of his heart, the way that his chest feels empty, cold, _alone_.

He’s contemplating just collapsing onto the nearest available surface and falling asleep, maybe even crying a little bit, when he sees him.

He sees him and his legs almost give out.

Because that’s Magnus. Magnus is _here_.

Alec just blinks at him for a moment, trying to make sure this isn’t some type of horrible, twisted dream.

“Hey, darling.”

Magnus’ voice wavers over the words, as if he’s fighting to keep himself together. And that, that is undoubtedly real. Alec can’t. He can’t pretend that he’s okay. Not any more. He’s going to break.

He sees the eyes he fell in love with shimmer with unshed tears and then Alec is moving without even thinking about it. He forgets all about the ache in his limbs, doesn’t even notice the way his arm screams as he gathers Magnus up into his arms.

He feels the moment when Magnus breaks. The way he lets his weight drop into Alec’s arms, the way his hands shake as they wind around his neck and hold tight.

Alec chokes back a sob and starts talking to stop the tears from spilling out of him.

He hides his face in Magnus’ hair and talks.

An unending stream of _You’re okay, you’re safe, oh thank the Angel, you’re safe._

Somewhere between one word and the next, Alec’s legs eventually give out and they’re suddenly on their knees.

Alec doesn’t let go. He’s _never_ going to let go. _Never again_.

Magnus tries to pull away but Alec holds on tight.

“Alexander,” Alec holds back another sob at the way Magnus’ voice curls around the word, at the way his voice hitches, _breaks_ over the middle of it. Alec wasn’t sure if he’d ever hear his name in that voice again.

“Angel,” Magnus whispers into his neck, lips brushing his skin.

“Magnus,” Alec whispers back, the word getting lost in Magnus’ hair. He doesn’t trust himself to be able to say anything else.

Magnus moves his head out from the crook of Alec’s neck and looks up at him. The sight is devastatingly beautiful.

The tears that had been brimming in his eyes have spilled over and his cheeks are damp, eyelashes clumping together. The smile he sends Alec is wobbly but it’s gorgeous. It sets something alight in Alec veins and he surges down to connect their lips in a kiss.

It’s messy, desperate, Alec can taste the salt of tears, doesn’t know if they’re his or Magnus’. He doesn’t care.

He pours every ounce of fear and relief into Magnus’ mouth, biting back a sob as Magnus’ mouth opens against his and he tastes him on his tongue.

Magnus smells like smoke and acid and _hell_ , but somehow he tastes the same. Alec tries not to fall apart and grips onto Magnus’ shirt to stay afloat.

Magnus’ hand roams down Alec’s back and to his arm and for the first time since he’d gathered Magnus into his arms Alec remembers the pain.

He lets out an involuntary hiss and Magnus breaks the kiss with wide eyes.

“No-no- I’m fine.” Alec gets out breathlessly, because he doesn’t care. He needs Magnus in his arms.

Magnus’ eyes travel down to Alec’s arm and he stills. The desperation between them quieting to something softer.

“You’re hurt.” Magnus whispers, and Alec has to swallow the lump that forms in his throat at the sadness with which Magnus says the words.

“I’m fine.” Alec replies, if only to get the worry off of Magnus’ face.

“No, you’re not.”

Alec feels Magnus’ magic on his arm and slumps closer. The _iratze_  he’d activated half an hour ago had been doing its job, but Magnus’ magic always feels more soothing than an _iratze_ , familiar.

He sighs and leans into Magnus body, smiling as Magnus’ chest stutters in a slight chuckle.

“I’m fine, my _ass_.” He snorts out.

Alec rolls his eyes into Magnus’ chest, glad that they’re past the crying stage. This is familiar.

After a moment Alec looks up at Magnus who’s eyes soften as they lock with his.

“Are _you_ okay?” Alec asks softly, because Magnus went to _hell_. He confronted his father. All Alec has is a broken arm and Magnus is here taking care of _him_.

“Everything’s going to be fine.” Magnus answers, curling his hand around Alec’s wrist and placing a kiss to the skin there.

Alec doesn’t miss the way Magnus doesn’t answer his question. Doesn’t miss the way his smile flickers a second before he gains control of it. He searches Magnus’ eyes, tries to find what he’s trying to hide but he can’t.

So instead, Alec kisses him again. He knows Magnus isn’t telling him something. That he’s not okay. But he isn’t going to ask right now. Magnus is here, he’s real under his fingers and that’s all Alec can concentrate on.

So he kisses him and he hopes Magnus understands the _we’ll fix this_ that he presses into his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
